


doctor who?

by realheroesdontcry



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, startrek
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realheroesdontcry/pseuds/realheroesdontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a prisoner of Khan, and keeps claiming that he knows him. Khan doesn’t know why and so he decides to torture John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctor who?

STOP IT!! SHERLOCK, JUS.."

"my name, is KHAN."

He screamed, yellow eyes spitting fire and making his face lean into its own shadow. Next to these these eyes, a huge lamp gave light to the cell of the enterprise. Three walls were isolated through its thick substance, one wall was made of glass; it gave access to oversee the rest of the hall but however was indestructible. Perfect to keep John inside.

Khan used to stay here himself, being captured by silly captain Kirk and his crew, but he could catch them like puppets in the palm of his hand by just blinking his eyes. Simply said, a piece of cake.

"SHERLOCK!" John cried again, his head bent down, being too heavy for his chained  body. Red stripes marked his neck and bare chest, dried blood covered his arms and legs. The man was held straight by four chains. Each one attached to one arm or leg. Right now, they were tightly strung, causing an ache spreading from his shoulders all the way to his pelvis. The doctor moaned softly in pain, but he would never give up. What happened to him? What happened to Sherlock?

Khan paced through the cell. Left, right, left, right, turn. And over again and again. Why was he calling him Sherlock? Ever since he’d captured this man, he was following him around and calling him Shérlock. Khan’s crew took over the u.s.s. Enterprise as soon as they had its crew defeated. Which was quite easy. Now they were improving all what could be improved, and mounted all what was broken. This gave Khan both leadership as control over the enterprise and the people on earth. If he destroyed the ship, all the data was gone. The most precious thing the earthlings had got at that moment.

Yes, he liked manipulating people. He liked watching their expressions change, their brains shrink till nothing’s left than the will to do whatever he wanted them to do. He always succeeded, except for now. Khan had tortured John for three weeks now, but nothing’d happened. No, it even got worse. John now not only called him Sherlock, he now started to tell stories. About solved crimes, their.. Teamwork, and how well things went in their apartment in London. Why would he think that Khan would actually have lived there? Yes, all those people were very old, at least 900, but nobody could tell about their past. Now the crew all lived and functioned well, except for one thing. They’d lost their memories. All of them. Even Khan.

How hard he tried, the images just kept being blurry and eventually disappeared into nothing. This, of course, he wouldn’t let them notice. No, he wouldn’t show them weakness. Khan stopped in front of John and turned around so he faced the chained man.

"my name is Khan. I am one of the most powerful people in this galaxy, and you have no right to make up stories about our earlier lives, together."

"but Sher.. Khan, I am telling you the truth.. Why can’t you remember?" John muttered in utter sorrow. He missed the Sherlock he knew.. He even loved. All what was left was a heartless killer with no ways but brutal ones.

"I don’t have anything to remember because it didn’t happen" Khan spoke dangerously slowly and calm. His eyes rested upon the other man’s face, studying the contours of his cheeks, nose and lips.. He blinked his eyes and stepped back, like he was.. showing his emotions. What was happening to him? Was this John manipulating him? Or did it actually happen..? No, it couldn’t have been. There was just no way. Khan stretched out his hands and enclosed the chain on the his left side, which created a soft cry in the back of John’s throat. With one small gesture he pulled, causing the other man’s arms to get stretched out even more. A loud scream echoed through the air, bounced against the walls, but didn’t seem to disappear. Deep down in Khan’s heart, he could feel.. What? Sorrow? Pity even? Or was it guilt? Khan pressed his lips together and let go of the chain again, this time to walk to the other side of the room and sit down.

"why are you doing this? Why are you manipulating me? Do you want someone to be with? Do you crave for your old life so much that you’re trying to rebuild it in the presence with other people? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" His last words he now yelled, Khan’s hands were fists and his hair fell in front of his eyes, making him look dangerous as well as mysterious.

"I’m doing this because I want you back, Sherlock. I was so alone.. And I owe you so much. It is time for you to wake up and realize who you are, then you’ll understand"

These words made a sudden wave of hate rush through the leader’s veins which caused him to stand up and pace towards John till his face was just a few inches away from the other’s.

"I woke up a long time ago, I know who I am, and you have nothing to do with my past nor are you of any value here. I want you.. Gone." He narrowed his eyes and walked away from him again to now only call out for his guards and order them to take care of this.. Crew member. Khan left the cell, followed by the name Sherlock being screamed, and pressed his lips together. The guards entered the cell, some with weapons, some with none. One thing was sure: John was going to die, and not on a pleasant way. He could hear stabs and screams, but Khan froze on his spot by a heart breaking cry coming out of John’s mouth. And then there was complete silence. The cry kept echoing through the man’s mind, enclosed his heart and found its way to his memories. Sherlock widened his eyes which were now full of tears.

"John.."


End file.
